United Nations Space Command. Life of a Naval Crewman.
It was a normal patrol at 2nd Commando Regiment base Kangaroo. We were on high alert as the UN was on Scene. (UN - United nations) They saw my flight skill and firefight skill that they requested i join the UNSC so i did. WARNING. Explicit Language. You have been warned. Chapter 1. Promotion to Crewman. It was a normal day at Crown System. I was flying a Pelican, doing transport for CENTCOM and HIGHCOM.. Next minute, i was shot down. Apparently we were no longer allowed to fly. The Airforce was shut down. We were to tell Navy HR's our current rank and we would be promoted to the equilivent of that. He said. I was so angry. I almost went to join the army with that Asshole. Chris. So i went navy. And thats how i was Promoted... ''Week 1, Day 1, Training, Nukemeg (Explicit Language Envoled) '''I was browsing roblox. I checked on the Navy Page.' "TRAINING NOW. COELEST." ' So i got there. Wasent in uniform. Had no idea where to go. I made a very big mistake. There was an STS line. In english, STS is SIde By Side. I tried out the Pelicans. Not knowing. I thought that was army who was doing the STS. Never crossed my mind that Army shouldent be here. I was killed. I came back down. I noticed. That i should probaly get in line. But i wanted to get a uniform on first. "Hey Guys, im new to the Navy. Wheres the armory." I said. "Sir, Permission to Speak?" Said some naval guy in the line "Granted" Said Nukemeg. Or Mig. SHUT UP. "May i show claw the armory?" He said. "Yes. Quick" Said Nuke.(We shall just say Nuke from now on) "HAI SIR!!!!!!!" I shouted. (Worst mistake) So, we walked. We got '>fucking lost<. We came back down. "Sir, i cant find it." The naval dude said. "OR FOR FUCK SAKE! ARE YOU SERIOUS???" Said nuke Nuke than showed me. I got dressed then joined the line. I was at the front. THANK GO D. So, he shouted his balls out. And then we got to fly the Frigates! We were put in teams. I Was in nuke's. So he flew the big Hyclon Class Crusier. Also knowen as the 'UNSC Springfield'. '''So, i kept my mouth shut. We tried to do a formation. But failed. There was i think 2 demotions, 4 exiles. One guy left on his own terms because of ragequit. Yeah.. Nuke is harsh. And then, we sorta fluffed around. No Promos were given out. I asked if i could use one of the frigates to train on. "Sure!" Said nuke. So i did. Took me a while to get there. Once i did tho. God i am a fail. So there is a GUI that pops up. (GUI = Graphical User Interface) It says Alltitude Increase, Decrease and Altitude Lock. And Slip-space. And, i thought that pressing W would make me go forward, It does. but i had to press a big red button to make the frigate go. And for some reason, Every time i pressd the red button. I fell out of the map. So i couldent ride the frigates. But that is another story. (At this point im adding pictures. Im waiting for the coelest game to load so i can take a picture of the actual frigate. Nup, i give up.) Week 1, Day 2, Patrol, Crown System, Antoine46, (EXPLICIT LANGUAGE ENVOLED) "BANG! BANG! BANG!" Went a UNSC Shotgun as a High Ranker, in this case its Antoine46, disiciplined a UNSC Crewman Recruit for Team Killing a soldier.I asked what was going on, "Nothing..." Said AntoineI dismissed my self and continued on to Starbucks. I had a choice, i had a choice between a latte, mocha, decaf, regular and some other one. I chose a latte. I headed out. There was 2 insurrectionists. As soon as i steped out of the gate, "YOUR FLAG, TAKEN" Shouted the Anouncer. I looked up at my HUD and Echo was taken. I started heading out. Just as i took a few steps we were teleported to the spawn of echo. (NO WHERE NEAR THE FLAG) And we were breifed. We then all headed to, well, try and eliminate the threat. '''More like get our 'FUCKING ASSES WHOPPED. ' "Bang! Bang" Went a sniper. I was damaged. But not to much. I ducked to cover and I drank my basically unlimited supply of coffee. I was soon healed up. I equiped my shottie and i started shooting. "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG" Went my shotgun. Then the beautiful sound of me reloading my shotgun had sounded. *FUN FACT - THE COFFEE AT CROWN SYSTEM HEALS YOU! Category:Army Category:Halo Category:Navy Category:UNSC Category:Frigate Category:Hayclon Class Crusier Category:Soldier Category:Antoine Category:Nuke Category:Puppy Category:Ca Category:Cat Category:Car Category:Accident Category:Car Accident Category:Education Category:For Category:Life Category:Education for Life